


12:46 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and Supergirl's fist struck a creature at the same time.





	12:46 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and Supergirl's fist struck a creature at the same time before they knocked it down by the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
